


A Soldier's Discovery

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitution, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the middle of a civil war, a lonely soldier named Claude Faustus makes the acquaintance of a brothel boy named Alois Trancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm making a short collection of stories, revolving around Claude and Alois, mainly inspired by Claude's soldier uniform. Besides the lovely Dark Strawberry, I've yet to find anyone in this fandom that has tried tackling the subject. Shame on all of you. But alas I have come to be the deliverer of Soldier!Claude smuttery. Currently rests at 21 reviews.

_December 23, 1642_

"When will those fucking Roundheads learn their place? There is no need for this Parliament when it is King Charles' divine right ordained from God, Himself!"

"Enough Henry!" A voice barks out against the cold winter air. "When will you learn your rank and mind your tongue?"

"I shall do so when I see to it that every yellow-bellied man that dare claim he fights for England on behalf of the Roundheads is cut in two by my blade! Then, when this revolt is over and bodies are buried in the ground, I shall have my peace!"

The hot-blooded soldier, no more than eighteen, grumbles as he sits back down. The entire cavalry was huddled around a massive fire pit, using a few threadbare blankets and huddling against one another for warmth. It had only been a few months of fighting those rebels that dare try to overthrow the Royal Monarchy and the troops were beginning to tire. The hot days of the Fall that marked earlier battles, had now given way to winter and all were miserable.

The cavalry was currently residing just a few kilometers outside of some shabby village, forced to set up camp in a field like farm animals. These men were no ordinary soldiers, no, these were men of God. Citizens that had remained loyal to the Crown and surely would defeat those that opposed God.

But even despite having God on their side, the Cavalier army was beginning to feel run down. Winter had finally come to England and now there were murmurings among some men. Distrust of the outlandish German prince leading them did not help restore the soldier's faith either.

What the men of the Royalist cavalry really wanted was the basic things all men yearn for. A warm bath, some decent ale, and the company of a woman would do much to ease their tired souls.

Henry, the mouthy youth from earlier, swore under his breath as an especially chilly air danced through the camp. In a fair distance from the fire, leaning against a flimsy canvas tent, was a soldier. The man did not seem bothered by the cold air and made no movements to join his fellow infantrymen by the fire.

"Eh," Henry whispered, nudging the nearest soldier. "What's up with him?"

"You new?" The other, much older soldier, asked.

"Picked him up in Shrewsbury. Hasn't shut up since." Another soldier grumbled.

"I've earned my place! I've fought with my all for the Crown!" Henry said, cheeks flushing.

"Aye, aye you did. Calm down there lad. Don't get in a fuss." The older soldier said.

There was a silence again around the fire pit before the older soldier spoke again.

"That there soldier you pointed you," The older soldier nodded towards the man Henry had inquired about earlier, "That's Claude Faustus. He's one cold bastard of a guy so don't be offended if he don't take to you. Never talks that one does. Always being off by himself, brilliant in battle though."

"He doesn't talk to anyone?" Henry frowned, watching the dark haired man.

"Not a soul. Poor bastard."

* * *

_December 24, 1642_

By the cavalry's fourth night, the men begin to bug their officers about going into town. After all, it's Christmas Eve and you'd have to be cruel to deny a good church-going man his pleasures before Christmas. The soldiers are granted their wish and fan out into the surrounding villages.

Henry just so happens to end up in the same tavern as Claude Faustus. A few other soldiers have already had their fill of ale and now have become chummy with the other drunken patrons of the bar. Slurred voices sing along to a happy tune played on a piano as bodies begin to dance. Henry finds himself in the company of a serving wench and coerces her into dancing.

At the end of the bar, Claude Faustus sits with an overflowing stein of ale. The soldier's features are narrowed at the merriment around him. You see, Claude Faustus is a soldier that takes his job very serious. Nothing is out of place on the man's pristine green uniform and his golden shoulder tassels remain untangled. Every minute detail, down to the black shine of Claude's boots to the unsullied whiteness of his pants, is perfect. Given the man's naturally curly hair has a few tussled black locks framing his face, but Claude prefers some disorder to an extent.

"You not going to join your friend there?" The bartender, a portly man with facial hair, asks. Claude's gaze rises to meet the other man's eyes in brief acknowledgement. Then the silent soldier is downing his stein of ale in one big massive gulp, resurfacing upon completion without even being out of breath.

"My god man! You drink like a fish!" The bartender laughs but Claude's disposition remains serious.

"Where might I find some company for the night in this village?" Claude finally speaks. It is a low strong tone used to holding an authoritative position.

"There are plenty of fine women here at the pub!" The bartender says, clearly not picking up on Claude's true meaning. "Pick any one you'd like! I'm sure the fine women of this village would be more than fine keeping the company of a soldier."

"No." Claude's eyes narrow although his face displays no frustration. "Where might I acquire paid services?"

"Oh." The bartender's face pulls up in disgust. "There's a whorehouse just down the way. Small building owned by a Madame Ratignolle. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." Claude is in motion again as he rises to his feet. He leaves two shillings on the counter, one for the ale and other for the bartender's services.

Then Claude Faustus heads out the door into that cold winter night. Not a soul noticing his leave when the man vanishes as if a ghost.

* * *

It is a normal night at Madame Ratignolle's whorehouse. The girls are tending to their normal patrons so it could be considered a rather slow night. After all, it was Christmas Eve so one couldn't expect new customers. Madame Ratignolle's business mainly survived on the men of the surrounding village's. Whether the man be married and frustrated with his marriage, single and needing in release, or a virgin looking to rid himself of his virginity, they all came to Madame Ratignolle.

So imagine the old French woman's surprise when their establishment gets a knock at the door in the early hours of the morning. The flow of customers has slowed down throughout the nigh as Christmas Day approaches and yet there, standing in the doorway, is a soldier. The Madame is immediately sent into a tizzy, thinking that the soldier has come on behalf to the police to arrest her, when the man finally speaks.

"I'm here to inquire about some company for the night." The soldier says and the Madame fans herself in relief.

" _Mon Dieu monsieur_!" Madame Ratignolle stutters looking over the man, "You scared me half death! Here I was thinking that you'd come to arrest me!"

"No, I simply come looking for a whore." The soldier shakes his head and a few giggles can be heard hidden somewhere throughout the house. Without a doubt the girls have come to see this new stranger.

"Well then tell me _Monsieur_ … _Monsieur_ …" Madame Ratignolle trails off having realized that the soldier never did give his name.

"Faustus. Claude Faustus." The soldier supplies and the woman raises an eyebrow.

"Like Artz Johann Georg Faust's story? The German folk legend?" Madame Ratignolle is skeptical. She assumes that the soldier has given a fake name as to avoid being associated with such an establishment but the alias seems too obvious.

"One could say that." Claude returns, squinting slightly. Had Claude been in his home in the countryside, he would have worn his glasses for the lighting the whorehouse was dim. However, to avoid jeers from the other soldiers, Claude chose not to wear his spectacles while in service. The man truly did have a handsome face, strong jaw line with sharp cheekbones, and the women of Madame Ratignolle's whorehouse thought so as well.

" _Laisse tomber_." Madame Ratignolle dismisses the issue with a wave of her hand. She eyes over the soldier once before motioning for him to follow her into the house. Then the Madame surveys the street quickly, to ensure that no one is out at this hour, before firmly shutting the door behind Claude.

"Now what type of girl do you prefer?" Madame Ratignolle smiled through yellow stained teeth. She is a short stocky woman that wears her messy hair gathered high in a bun and hides much of her frame behind a tattered apron. Claude's hopes for a decent companion wavers until the first girl steps into the small parlor.

"This is Tatiana." A girl with tangled brown hair drops into a curtsey before Claude. She is wide-hipped and voluptuous all over. Claude cannot help but think that perhaps Tatiana is too much woman.

"I care not for brunettes." Claude deadpans and the girl's sly smiles falls off her face immediately. Madame Ratignolle simply blinks before barking at the girl to get lost.

"Then how about Rose?" A girl with fiery red hair takes Tatiana's spot and Claude looks the girl over. Unlike the last, Rose is whip-thin. Perhaps too thin, Claude thinks as he eyes over the girl's protruding bones.

"I care not for redheads." Claude sighs and Madame Ratignolle's eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"Then tell me my good traveler," The Madame practically sneers, "What is it that you prefer?"

"I'm looking for something different." Claude meets the woman's gaze with a dark meaningful look. Realization comes upon the Madame and a smile breaks loose across her face.

"Ah!" Madame Ratignolle laughs airily, "Something special? Something different? I think I know just the thing."

Rose sends Claude a traitorous look before she stomps off into the deeper recesses of the house. Hushed whispers can be heard through the thin walls now and a man's muffled moan can be heard coming from upstairs.

"Alois!" Madame Ratignolle calls towards the stairwell, "Alois, darling, hurry up! You have another customer to attend to."

The man's moans from the upstairs turn frantic and the thin foundation of the house seems to vibrate as the squeaking of a bed can be heard. The man's voice climbs with each shake of the house until finally a loud cry is heard. Then there's shuffling of feet overheard as the house creaks beneath the weight and a few muffled voices. Then a figure is making its way down the stairs.

Claude can only stare at the figure coming down the stairs with calculating eyes. A boy, no older than fourteen, appears to limp down the stairwell dressed in a red kimono that hangs loose on the boy's body. A glowing white 'v' of chest is bared for the entire world to see and the boy doesn't seem to either notice or mind. He wobbles across the parlor towards Madame Ratignolle and the woman places her hand on his shoulder.

"This is my son, Alois. He's very skilled at what he does and will do anything he is instructed to do. Is this different enough for you? _Monsieur_ Claude Faustus?" the woman's eyes glitter in challenge and Claude regards her coldly.

"This will suffice." Claude nods.

"We will discuss payment when you two are finished. Alois? Be a dear and show _Monsieur_ Faustus to your room?" Madame Ratignolle's smile is sweet at her own child before her look turns cold. She whirls around and yanks open a nearby door to reveal a gaggle of girls that must have been eavesdropping. "The rest of you back to work! Get a move on you wretches!"

The girls scatter but Claude's attention is on the young boy in front of him. Alois barely even looks at Claude before he is beckoning the man to follow him up the stairs with a weak wave. Then the boy's hips are jutting out as he walks up stairs, a feminine swing to his walk, as the kimono flares at the high cuts along the side. The boy's form is lithe and slender as he walks in front of Claude climbing the stairs. The boy's rear is a tantalizing sight but Claude's face remains as impassive as ever.

Finally the pair reaches the second floor of the house. A half-dressed man, no doubt Alois' earlier customers, stumbles from out another room and smiles goofily at Claude. Alois pays the man no mind as he opens the door to a room opposite of the other and literally shoves Claude inside. The boy's small hands do little to move the older man but Claude allows himself to be pulled into the room.

The room is small with a sagging mattress on a rusted iron frame that is pushed up against the corner of the wall. A faded patchwork quilt covers the bed along with a worn looking teddy bear. Alois' cold attitude immediately changes upon seeing the bear as he darts from Claude's side to stuff the creature away in a nearby chest. The boy's cheeks are flaming in embarrassment but Claude simply raises an eyebrow.

"Ain't mine if you'd be 'inkin that." Alois scowls beneath a mess of blonde hair. The rough accent to the boy's voice catches Claude by surprise. Unlike Claude's clear accent that one would often hear around London, young Alois has the coarse accent normally associated with the countryside.

"I thought nothing of the sort." Claude replies and Alois looks at the soldier in suspicion.

"Plenty of 'irls in this household! Could be one'o'theirs!" Alois stomps his foot in a rather childish manner and Claude scoffs.

"I'm not here for one of those other girls." Claude's face twitches in what resembles a smile, "Now am I?"

"Hmm." Alois purrs, childish disposition falling away to seduction no fourteen year old should know. "I'd n'ver had me a soldier 'fore."

"I'd imagine not. Your village is rather a distance from the main road. I'd imagine that you don't many new visitors at all in this village." Claude watches as Alois slides the kimono from his shoulders. The red material falls into a heap around Alois' ankles, leaving the boy stark naked. Claude takes in the boy's thin body and the boy's well formed abdominal muscles, Claude does not think long on what Alois has done to obtain said muscles.

"Summathing 'he matter?" Alois' face burns though his words have venom. Claude simply shakes his head before he too begins to undress. The soldier uniform takes a bit longer than the red kimono to remove, but Claude gets it off nonetheless.

Then both boy and man are standing, facing each other, and taking in the other's body. Alois' blue eyes are wide as he takes in Claude's toned form. The physique of a farmer can only pale in comparison to that of a soldier. Claude is more so taking in how easy it would be to overpower the youth as images of filth enter his mind.

"Bed is 'ver here." Alois mutters, climbing onto the squeaky mattress. Claude climbs up besides the boy and roughly pushes the boy down onto the bed. Alois' body flops slightly as Claude's weight presses against him and Alois internally whimpers. He is still sore from his earlier customer but he dare not say a thing to Claude. However when Claude's face leans down towards Alois' neck, the boy speaks up.

"W-what 're you doing?" Alois' voice is panicked and Claude hushes the boy. Alois lies stupefied as Claude's hands stroke gently through his tangled blonde hair and soft lips brush against his neck.

"Just hold still." Claude's voice is lower and Alois shivers. "I'll do with what I want with you."

"Aye." Alois croaks as Claude begins to suck lightly on his neck. The sensation feels wonderful and Alois whimpers softly as Claude's velvet lips brush against his bare skin. Claude's hands come to grab at Alois' wrists and pin them to the bed besides Alois' head. The blonde grunts at the older man's tight grip but soon is moaning as Claude's mouth begins to suck.

"Oh." Alois squirms as he feels Claude's tongue. "That feels 'ood."

"Just hush." Claude's mouth forms a smirk against Alois' neck and the boy complies. The necking continues on for a few minutes until Alois can feel Claude hard against his knee. A sweat has begun to gather between the two and strange sensations of tingling pleasure are pulsing through Alois' body.

"Mmm." Alois hums as Claude's hands slid up his inner legs. The man's hands are calloused and rough but the boy does not mind. In fact, now that Alois thinks about it, this is just about the most foreplay that a customer has ever done with him before.

"Alois?" Claude's voice is husky and the boy moans in delight.

"Aye?" Alois breathes, small chest heavy against Claude's.

"Have you ever had the pleasure of being eaten out?" Something in Claude's eyes are dark, taunting almost, and Alois' breath hitches.

"N-no. The other 'irls talk 'bout it from time to time. But me? N'ver." Alois' heart rate is picking up and he squirms uneasily. The mattress squeaks beneath them and Alois is blushing once more.

There is something different about Claude Faustus. Be it that he's a stranger to these parts or simply because Alois cannot guess what Claude is thinking, Alois does not know. The boy has years of experience under his belt and here he is, Alois Trancy, blushing like a little virgin before this man. Normally during romps with his clients, Alois tunes out the world during the actual physical action of it all. The boy's mind often wanders off to a world of make-believe where Alois likes to pretend that he's better off. In Alois' fantasies he's no longer a whore but something more refined, like a Duke or an Earl.

However this strange removed man, Claude Faustus, seems to have brought Alois' body to life once more. The boy gasps in scandal as Claude sinks down between the boy's bent legs. Then Claude is hitching them high over his shoulders, exposing Alois in every way possible. Alois can feel. Alois can feel everything down to Claude's deep exhales against his hole to how tight Claude's grip is just above his knees. The boy will no doubt bruise tomorrow but Alois finds that he does not care. He is more than willing to take anything to remember this strange dark man by.

Claude's eyes, an unsettling tawny golden color, meet Alois'. There is the smallest hint of a smirk on Claude's face before the older man is pressing a kiss to Alois' knee. The boy's throat becomes dry at what happens next. Claude's lips press tenderly against the pale soft skin that is Alois' inner thigh, working their way in towards the boy's entrance. Then, when Alois' fists are clenched tight in the sheets, Claude's mouth presses a kiss against Alois' most sensitive area. The boy gasps in shocked pleasure and Claude's mouth presses another kiss again, this time accompanied by a slight poking.

"Oh fecks!" Alois curses as the boy realizes that the poking is in fact coming from Claude's tongue. Alois has never been exposed to such a thing and he tosses his head wildly on the pillow as Claude enters him deeper.

Claude hums softly as he takes in Alois' sweet scent and the even sweeter taste that is the boy. There is no sign of the man's from earlier seed inside the boy. His tongue probes against the resisting ring of muscles before Claude is fully inside of Alois. The blonde can only toss his head back and moan like the little whore he is. Claude, as Alois soon discovers, is quite skilled with his tongue. One simple deep suck and a flick of his tongue later, Claude has found Alois' pleasure point.

"Fecks! Oh Claude! Claude!" Alois cries as the man continues to lick him out. One of Claude's fingers enters the boy as well to help open him up. Soon both the man's tongue and finger join together in a group effort to press against Alois' prostate. The sensation has young Alois moaning as the boy's hips canter upwards to seek friction.

"Alois." Claude frowns, removing his tongue from the boy although his finger remains inside. "Calm yourself."

"Oh. Oh." Alois returns weakly, "It feels so 'ood. Why 'id you stop?"

"Had I continued you have come far too soon for my liking." Claude's tone has Alois laughing weakly.

"What 're you talking 'bout?" Claude frowns at Alois' leaking member and the boy picks up his head from the pillow to stare down at himself.

"Oh." Is Alois' simple reply.

"Did you let that other man inside of you?" Claude shifts topics and Alois stares at him in confusion. "Your other customer from before? Did you let him inside of you?"

"Mr. Blight?" Alois pants, sitting himself up on his elbows. Claude's finger crooks inside of the blonde and Alois moans weakly. "N-no. Mr. Blight likes it 'hen I just suck 'im off."

"Have you ever been taken by a real man, Alois?" Claude's eyes flicker down the length of the boy's body and Alois trembles. Another finger is added and Alois' body greedily accepts it. The blonde contemplates his answers. Sure, Alois had slept with men from the village before. But somehow Alois gets the hidden meaning behind Claude's words. Claude is unlike any man that Alois has ever encountered before. Claude does not simply take like Alois' other clients do but rather has given in return. Alois makes his decision.

"No." Alois shakes his head smiling. "I've n'ver been taken by a real man 'fore."

The answer had Claude's eyes flashing and then young Alois finds himself being knocked backwards onto the bed. The boy can gasp as Claude takes him rather aggressively and as Claude's hands move to pin Alois down by his shoulders. Then the man's hips are rocking backwards, mattress squeaking beneath them, before he is slamming forward into the tightness that is Alois.

"Oh fecks!" Alois' voice breaks as Claude hits his spot dead-on within the first thrust. Alois can feel Claude's member inside of him and Claude is, without a doubt, the most impressive man that Alois has ever been with. Claude is wide enough to fill Alois to contentment but agile enough to be able to move around comfortably inside of him.

Alois' arms come to wrap themselves around Claude's neck and pull the older man close as their bodies meet in searing pleasure. Claude feels magnificent against Alois' body, muscles in all of the right places. Beads of sweat now run down Claude's back and have left Alois' fringe matted against his forehead. None of that matters now though all that matters is Claude. All that matters is Claude and his member pounding into Alois at an alarming pace.

The mattress squeaks beneath the pair, the force of their coupling rocking the bed frame against the wall. Claude's face is pressed against Alois' cheeks as he sucks on the junction of the boy's neck and shoulder with hungry lips. The man is biting down and breaking skin, marking Alois as his own. The blonde can only cry out in small fits of pain with each painful bite.

"Claude!" Alois' voice comes out high and airy. "Claude! Oh Claude!"

"Hmm… Alois." Claude returns, teeth gritted in concentration. The boy tosses his head to the side once more as Claude lands a particularly powerful thrust right against his spot. The poor lubricant of spit is now wearing thin and the friction of their coupling burns slightly. Alois has had far worse though so he only encourages Claude on with his cries.

"Claude! Oh please! Yes! Yes!" Alois whimpers, fingers tensing against the soldier's shoulders. Claude's face pulls back slightly, landing their bodies at a new angle, and stares Alois directly in the face.

"Come for me." Claude commands and Alois chokes, literally chokes, as he comes undone. The boy's legs kick out feebly with the intensity of his orgasm that has Alois arching into Claude's frame and gripping onto him for dear life.

The boy's pleasure shoots out and spreads between their equally sweaty bodies but Claude is not done with Alois next. The man grabs Alois' legs and throws them over his shoulder at such an angle that the boy hisses in pain. Then Claude is thrusting into him, Alois' knees now by his head, as the man's thrusts become erratic.

"Shit." Claude swears as grabs at Alois and drives into him at full force. The bed frame is now slamming against the wall violently now for the entire house to hear as Alois screams from the over stimulation. It is just all too much.

"Oh Claude!" Alois whimpers, eyes squeezed shut. The pathetic noise is enough to send the older man over the edge. Claude lifts Alois' hips and fills him the brim with his orgasm. The soldier's shoulders tremble in a brief moment of weakness and Alois simply lies there, wide eyed, as he feels Claude's release against his prostate.

"Ugh." Claude grunts as he pulls free from the boy. The dark haired soldier collapses on the bed besides the blonde as a silence fills the room. Labored breaths meet ringing ears as two sweaty bodies lie together.

"That…" Alois pants out of breath, "Was amazing."

"I didn't…" Claude trails off, struggling to even out his breathing. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No." Alois smiles, "Everything was perfect."

* * *

When Alois awakes again, he is alone in his room. The boy's eyes scan the area for any sign that the soldier is still in the whorehouse but Claude's uniform as well as his boots are gone.

"C-Claude?" Alois calls, both angry and scared. It was not expected for a customer to stay the night but Alois could not help but feel hurt. The boy truly thought what he had with the soldier last night was special.

"Fecks." Alois curses, pulling on his red kimono before sprinting down the stairs. When Alois reaches the kitchen he is met with the angry glares of the whores. The blonde shifts uneasily from foot to foot as he feels all the girl's anger directed towards him.

"Oh Alois! Good morning darling!" Madame Ratignolle smiles.

"Good morning Madame." Alois says. He pauses for a minute, looking around at the angry faces of the other girls, before speaking again. "Madame at what time did Claude Faustus leave?"

"He left before dawn this morning. Said something about his cavalry being on the move. Left a note for you though." Madame says with a shrug and suddenly the other girls' glares make sense.

"A note?" Alois tilts his head to the side. He takes the plain white paper that Madame hands him and looks it over. Neat black writing spells out Alois' name and he flushes with color.

Alois takes a deep breath before he opens the note.


End file.
